drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Steered Straight
'Steered Straight '''is the 54th episode of the Drake and Josh series. Plot Drake presude Josh into using a fake ID so that they can enter a nightclub in the reptile room in San Diego to listen to Josh's favorite band, the Hailstones (parody of the Rolling Stones). However they are caught by the police. Although, they would not be arrested and going to jail, instead of Audrey and Walter grounding Drake and Josh, the police had suggested that the two would go through a 'Steered Straight' program which teaches what it is like in prison. However, the plan eventually backfires when the officer who is driving them to jail is interrupted by a criminal who hijacks the car. So Drake and Josh lure them to their house where they scare them into leaving. Trivia *The restaurant that Josh, Drake, Audrey, and Megan go to at the end of the episode is called B.F. Wangs, which is an allusion to the Chinese chain P.F. Chang's. *G-Corn is an allusion to Jennifer Lopez's nickname, J-Lo. *The club the boys try to go into at the beginning of the episode is called "The Reptile Room", a reference to the Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events book, "The Reptile Room", Book 2 in the series. *B.F. Wangs was also mentioned in iCarly and Victorious *Drake and Josh being threatend with jail wasn't entirely fair. Although the fake IDs and the ticket were pretty bad, the counterfeit grills weren't their fault (they didn't ''know ''they were counterfeit). The burning down of their neighbor's treehouse was an accident. *The last time Josh had blood all over his face was in "The Great Doheny", after he participated in a magic trick. *it is actually illegal to ground kids & put kids in time out in real life because it needs to become a law saying if parents ground kids & put kids in time out their parents go to jail. *This is the second time Drake and Josh end up in a room filled with criminals (the first time was on "Drake and Josh Go Hollywood"). *Walter seems to have been ordering a pizza when he appeared in the house before he was attacked by Drake and Josh. *One of the criminals jumped into one of the other's arms when Drake "bites off" Josh's finger. *This episode is a parody of Scared Straight!. Goofs *Megan informs her parents of the "Speeding ticket" Josh got in Driver's Liscense, but it was not a speeding ticket. It was for running a stop sign. *It is shown that Josh likes churros. Audrey also mistakes them for being Mexican. Even though Mexican people speak Spanish, churros actually originate from Spain. *When Blaise pulled Drake through the window, the door was closed, but when Blaise was going to scope out the downstairs, the door was already cracked open. *The police car should have a protected cage between the police officer and the criminal. *Although realism was not intended for this episode, there are several inconsistencies that are highly unrealistic with how the criminal was able to steal the car so easily; firstly, the officer shouldn't leave the car keys alone in it; secondly, there should be both radios and GPS's in the car so as to expose any criminals or unauthorized personell use it. The police officer wasn't shown to be injured, and he should have been able to report his car missing. *During the ''fake fight" with Drake and Josh, one of the criminals says that Drake ate Josh's finger, but Drake spits the finger out.'' *There are closed caption errors in this episode. Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia